Untouchable
by serenity143
Summary: AUTHOR ON HIATUS. Post X3. Since Rogue's powers are back, she tries to live her life one day at a time. She losses Bobby in the process but gains someone else. Problem is, he's just too sexy to be refused.
1. Prologue: Sadness

**Untouchable**

**Prologue: Sadness**

After Professor Xavier, Jean Grey, and Scott Summers died a year ago. The entire Institute has never been the same, especially her.

How selfish can she be? She didn't mean to but she felt that life was very cruel to her than all the others that had to suffer with the death of three of Xavier Institute's founding members and mentors.

Rogue was looking out the window of the bedroom she and Kitty occupied as she remembered the events of her life in the past year.

Six months after taking the so-called 'cure', it wore off just like that. Can't say she was surprised since it was too good to be true to begin with but she just had to try it.

Though Bobby was supportive enough that he said he didn't care if it wore off, their relationship had been strained from that point on, leading her to the decision of breaking it off. Bobby deserved someone better than a girl he can't touch… A girl he can't build intimacy with.

Rogue cried and cried over that decision. She tried to convince herself over and over that what she did was the right thing but it just hurt.

With the back of her hand, she wiped away the tear that escaped her eye.

Well, there you go. Doing the right thing doesn't mean it was going to be easy right?

Now, if she could just go through her days one at a time…

- o -

**Notes: **

For the next chapters, the idea is that Betsy Braddock joins the X Institute a month after Magneto's defeat in X3 and she and Rogue becomes fast friends.

For this chapter, I know it's short but reviews please…


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

As Remy Lebeau floored his yellow 2003 Ducati 749 towards his destination, he wondered how the Xavier Institute would look like. Having been invited by his old friend, Ororo Munroe, he decided it would be an adventure but mostly, it was going to be a new life. It was going to be a fresh start.

Upon arriving, he entered the Institute's huge pair of cast iron gates, pulled up to the mansion and turned his engine off. When he did, the person who invited him and one other came out of the mansion's doors to welcome him.

"Hey, Ro." He said to the woman with silver hair that reached just under her ears in a stylish way.

"Remy." Ro engulfed him in a hug then held him at arm's length to inspect his person. "You look good. Been staying out of trouble?"

Remy just shrugged. "Well…" His smile faded though when he saw the other person. "Logan."

"Long time no see, bub." Logan said as he took a whiff of his cigar.

As Ro put her arms around the shoulders of the two men, she ushered them in the mansion. "Okay boys, how about we go in? Oh, and Remy, you can put your bike in the garage later."

Inside, Remy was amazed at all the expensive furnishings, rugs and oak wood paneling. Man, this Xavier guy must really have a lot of money.

Both Ro and Logan were explaining to him the rules and regulations of the house when he saw her. Suddenly, he couldn't hear anything at all.

She was busy with the tablet computer in her hand but god she was beautiful. She had skin as smooth as satin and yet she was wearing gloves that reached till almost her sleeveless blouse. Not to mention that hair. It was the color of chestnut brown but she had streaks of silver blond running on both the sides of her face. It made her look exotic.

"Remy, are you listening?" Ro asked finally having noticed that he was fixated on something.

"Don't even think about it, gumbo." Logan growled, having already smelled who was headed at their direction.

"And wah not?" He asked in his heavy Cajun accent but didn't take his eyes of the girl.

Just then the girl looked up from her computer to Ro and Logan. "Ah did that inventory yah guys wanted." She gave the computer to Ro.

To Remy, her voice was like the sound of birds chirping.

"Good." Ro said as she checked whatever was on the tablet computer.

"Want me and the girls to pick up the depleted supplahs when we go to the mall this afternoon?" The girl asked in a subtle accent that mirrored Remy's.

"Yup. I'll give you the money to buy them and a little bit of extra before you go out." Ro responded.

That's when she noticed him standing next to her with, Remy had to admit, a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Ah, Rogue… This is Remy Lebeau. He's going to be staying with us." Ro introduced reluctantly.

Remy took Rogue's gloved right hand, bowed down, brushed his lips across her knuckles and looked up at her. "_Echante_. Interesting name. Mahn is Remy Lebeau."

- o -

Rogue was utterly speechless. Not just because of how this guy introduced himself but the way he looked up at her after he kissed her hand.

He had lovely brown eyes but the way he was looking at her now, it was as if they have that hypnotic quality about them.

As for the other parts of him? Well, he was built slightly smaller than Logan, had brown hair that reached just till his shoulders and a grin that revealed the boy he is inside despite having been only a couple of years older than she is. To summarize in one word; Cute… Though she would rather tread cautiously in this one.

"Uhmm. Mah name is Rogue." She said.

When he didn't let go, she let out a nervous laugh and glanced at Ro and Logan. Logan was clearly annoyed with the new guy.

"Can Ah have my hand back?"

The new guy, Remy, let her hand go and straightened himself but still he didn't take his eyes off her which in turn made Rogue a little nervous.

She turned to Ro. "Okay. So that's it. Ahm going upstairs now."

Ro nodded.

When Rogue looked back at the new guy, she found him still ogling her.

"Ah see you some time, _chere_?" He asked.

She didn't reply.

"Maybe not." Logan sneered.

At Logan's protectiveness, Rogue had to smile. He always had been the dad she never had.

Before heading for the stairs, she had to smile at the new guy too though, because she finds him annoying, infuriating and lots of other stuff but mostly intriguing.

- o -

**Notes:**

To help with my writing, I had to imagine Anna Paquin and Taylor Kitsch.

In X-men Origins: Wolverine, Taylor Kitsch plays Gambit without the eyes of Gambit in the comics and in the animated series and that's what I did here. I gave him the brown eyes he had in the Wolverine movie and if he attacks anyone, they would change to red. His card and bow attacks would also be based on the Wolverine movie.

The yellow 2003 Ducati 749 is Taylor Kitsch's bike in the movie The Covenant where he starred alongside Steven Straight.

Ro is Ororo Munroe shortened. I had to stick with Ro because Ororo is a mouthful.

As for the accents, okay… So I'm terrible at hinting at them.


	3. Chapter 2: The Game of Pool

**Chapter 2: The Game of Pool**

After they went to the mall that afternoon, Rogue was on the brink of wanting to drain her friends of their powers and their life force. Why? Because they keep pestering her about the Institute's newest resident and the incident that happened when she met him.

Even after the foursome had their dinner and made their way through the quiet hallways towards the recroom that night, Jubilation Lee, Betsy Braddock and Kitty Pryde still won't shut up! Honestly! It's like the three hasn't seen a decent looking guy in ages! Considering Betsy had Warren Worthington III…

"C'mon Rogue, spill! What's he like?" Kitty grinned.

"Yeah, luv. Tell us about what happened this morning." Betsy grinned as well.

"We heard that he kissed your hand or something. I wasn't gonna make anything of it, chica, but when we saw him at dinner… I mean WOW." Jubilee made a gesture indicating the last word.

Aurghh! She hated how gossip spread like wildfire in the school. "Oh, c'mahn! Yah'll are actin' lahk the guy is the most interestin' thing ya'll have seen in months!"

"_He is_ the most interesting thing we've seen in months, Rogue." Kitty said matter-of-factly.

Shaking her head, Rogue just ignored the discussion of the three and walked ahead of them but a few minutes later, she couldn't take the inquiries that she still don't want to answer and the chatter behind her anymore!

She turned towards her three friends. "Fahn okay! Ah just met him but the guy was sure full of himself!"

Rogue then noticed that the three froze. When she turned around, Remy was leaning on the wall next to the door that led into the recroom.

In his dark, sleeveless shirt which showed his powerful arms and dark jeans, he looked very desirable… But also offended.

Rogue swallowed hard. This is just great. He probably heard what she said.

"How 'bout a game of pool, _chere_?"

- o -

Okay. So what she said about him being full of himself hurt but that won't deter Remy from taming the southern lass. What better way to do that than a game of pool.

Aside from being a card shark, Remy was also good with cue and he was going to use that to his advantage.

"You and me. How 'bout it, _chere_? Wanna play?" He asked.

Rogue looked to her friends as if asking for help.

Jubilation Lee, or 'Jubilee' as she was called, shook her head. "Na-ah. You're on your own on this one, chica."

"We would like to watch though." The girl called Betsy Braddock chimed in with an evil smile.

"Ah thought yah'll are mah friends." Rogue grumbled before finally conceding to the game.

Sure enough, Remy won against Rogue twice in a row.

After the second match, he decided to take his chance and demand a sort of trophy from her. "Well _chere_, looks like Ah win. How 'bout a kiss as a prize?"

Rogue crossed her arms and scoffed. "How 'bout yah go tah hell?"

"Now _chere_, don't be lahk that." Chuckling, he approached her slowly.

She backed away slowly suddenly more serious than before. "Don't even think about tryin' anythin', Remy. Believe me. It's a vereh bad ahdea."

"C'mahn Rogue." He was amused at how she tries to sway him.

When Remy was in front of her and then tried to lean in to claim the kiss he wanted, Rogue pushed him away. "No!" After which she ran out the door.

When Remy was to go after her, Betsy blocked his way. "Don't." Instead, she signaled Jubilee to follow their friend.

"Remy, didn't Ro and Logan tell you?" Remy turned to Kitty Pryde, the other of Rogue's friends whom he met at dinner, who was now standing right behind him.

"Tell me what?" He asked.

"Rogue isn't able to touch anyone. If she does, she'll absorb their powers if they're mutants and she'll absorb their life energy if they're human. It's her mutation. That's the reason she wears gloves all the time." The girl explained.

When he looked out the door, he felt like cursing aloud in French. God! How could he be so crass!

- o -

**Notes:**

In the Wolverine movie, Remy hardly speaks French at all but he has that Cajun accent. In this fic, I thought I'd include his trademark '_chere_', the word he uses to call Rogue, but hardly any other French at all and the end of this chapter is just to tie it to his comic book/animation character which the movies hardly ever did to any of the characters at all.

By the way, could I get the opinion of my readers on something?

Chris Potter…. If he was WAY younger… He could have been GAMBIT in the X-Men movies today right? I mean he does look like the character in the comic books and the 90's animation series. Who is he? Kindly check my profile for an explanation and a pic.


	4. Chapter 3: Apology and the Danger Room

**Chapter 3: The Apology and the Danger Room**

It was 4 P.M. the next day and he found her in the library. She had a notebook by her right side and a book by her left.

Remy took a deep breath, walked up to her, pulled out a chair next to Rogue and sat. At this, Rogue looked up from whatever she was doing but when she saw him, her eyes went huge. Though she didn't scramble to get away, which Remy was grateful for, clearly she became uneasy.

"Remy…" Rogue sat up straight.

"Ah'd like to apologize for last night. Ah didn't know and Ah'm sorry." Well, that's the best he could do to sound apologetic enough without looking like a jackass.

"It's fahn. Really." Her face turned scarlet but Remy didn't want to tease her about that since he was apologizing and all.

"Ah'd like to take yah out to dinner if yah don't mind." He was hoping that she wouldn't refuse but Remy knew better.

"Ah don't think that's a good ahdea." She replied. Remy surmised as much.

He was about to convince her to change her mind when a cough sounded in front of them. It was Bobby Drake, Rogue's ex-boyfriend, or so Kitty said when they were eating lunch with him and the others, all the while discreetly pointing to the boy. As both turned to face him, Remy saw Rogue shift in her chair.

"Logan scheduled a session at the Danger Room tonight. He wants everyone to be there." Bobby said while looking at Rogue then throwing daggers at Remy with his eyes.

"Oh… Okay." Rogue looked down at the materials in front of her.

When Bobby left, Rogue let out the breath she was holding while Remy tried to calm himself down enough to stop grinding his teeth, which he didn't even know he was doing.

"Ah'm going too." He finally said while he stood up and walk towards the library's door.

He was about to go out the said door when Rogue gave him her answer concerning his dinner invitation. "Ah'm free Saturday."

Remy turned back then to face her, like the first time he had met her, there was a stupid grin on his face. "Okay then."

Again, he was to go out the door but he had to turn back to Rogue. Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Couple more things, where's the Danger Room and what goes on there?"

- o -

The girls were psyched about the Danger Room session. They'd been training for the past few days and they want to see if it paid off.

That isn't the only reason Rogue's excited. Maybe _excited_ isn't the operative word but rather, _nervous_. Oh my God she has a date on Saturday!

"What the hell was Ah thinking?" She just saw Bobby and… Crap! Rogue thoughts were at a whir while she and Kitty followed Betsy and Jubilee to the Danger Room for that Danger Room session.

"Rogue, don't be like that. The guy's nice enough, why don't you give him a chance?" Kitty chastised of her friend.

"Because Ah don't really want to go out with anyone." At her response, Kitty's surprise was obvious.

Both girls stopped walking at that point then Kitty placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Rogue…"

"After mah powers came back and the break-up with Bobby… Well…" Rogue couldn't look Kitty in the eye.

That was when a whistle sounded behind them.

The girls turn around only to discover Remy undressing Rogue with his eyes. "As impressive as ahr surroundings ahr… Wow _chere_!" _Surroundings_ meaning the sublevels of the mansion which was made of metal and held an untold number of rooms with advanced technology such as the room that held Cerebro.

Rogue just couldn't move.

"Yah know Ah'll give yah anythin' yah want as long as yah ask in the uniform." He approached Rogue and Kitty who were rooted to where they stood but stopped right in front of Rogue.

"You shouldn't say anything like that around here, bub." Logan emerged from the direction of the Danger Room.

The three almost jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Girls…Danger Room…NOW." Logan ordered Kitty and Rogue which they promptly obeyed.

- o -

Sorry it took me some time for this. It's just I've been quite busy lately.

Thanks for understanding.


	5. Chapter 4: Midnight

**Chapter 4: Midnight**

Sleep didn't come easy for Rogue that evening. She's too teed up because of Saturday's date!

Finally giving up on the damn thing, Rogue got up and she decided to go to the kitchen for something to munch on.

Passing by the quiet, eerie halls, the thought that perhaps this isn't a good idea after all came to her mind.

Rogue was just about to turn around when she noticed that light was on at the gym. Cautiously, she approached the said room's doorway and took a peek inside.

At what she saw, Rogue's eyes almost popped out of her head!

Remy was barefoot and wearing only the bottom of a martial arts gi but the moves he was pulling, with a Japanese bō in his hand, in front of the wall of mirrors she and her friends usually do yoga in front of, were beautiful and deadly at the same time.

Okay, she has to admit that at that time, he was absolutely gorgeous, with the lethal movements and all, and she was hard-pressed not to look away.

When Remy did a move which made him turn to the door, Rogue jumped a little and he was as equally surprised to see her.

His eyes were wide as he straightened himself. "Rogue."

Rogue came in the room. "Sorry. Ah noticed the light and had to see who was up. Anyways, Ah couldn't sleep so Ah decided to head to the kitchen for ah midnight snack." She linked her hands behind her.

Remy put a hand through his hair. "Yeah, couldn't sleep either. Ah thought Ahd train myself to exhaustion but it isn't working."

Ogling the guy wasn't in her plan but she couldn't help herself. Good thing he didn't notice.

"Tell yah what, wait for me for ten minutes and Ah'll go with yah to the kitchen." He said.

"Okay."

- o -

Remy and Rogue arrived at the kitchen a mere twenty minutes later.

"Sit down. Ahll make the sandwiches." Rogue commanded, the final comment having put a smile on Remy's face while he sat down on one of the chairs that lined up at the counter.

As Rogue brought out ingredients and kitchen utensils to be able to assemble their sandwiches, Remy couldn't help but look at her slender fingers despite the fact that she was wearing gloves. Unfortunately, she noticed. What's strange though is that she isn't annoyed at him like her usual self.

Instead she asked him something totally unexpected. "Remy how old ahr you?"

Remy's eyebrow rose slightly. "Why'd yah ask?"

Rogue explains while she prepares the sandwiches. "Ah know that you're older than Ah am. What Ah don't know is how much older. Ah mean, Ah know you knew Logan from a couple of years back and all…"

The smile that Remy had a couple of minutes ago return to his face. "While it is true that Ah know Logan from a couple of years ago, Ah am not about to tell yah how old Ah ahm."

Rogue smiles too at his apparent defensiveness. "Alright. Ah was just asking. Besides, if you are as old as Ah think yah ahr, yah don't look lahk it."

"Thanks. Then again maybe Ah shouldn't have shaved and cut mah hair, yah know, to look more lahk mah age." He stated with a subtle 'meh'.

"It use to be longer?" Rogue snickered.

Okay, now she's just teasing but it was a good sign since she's a lot more relaxed around him now. "Yes it use to be longer." He replied to the girl's laughter with mock irritation.

When the sandwiches were assembled, Remy and Rogue talked and laughed a lot while they ate.

"Shouldn't you two be in bed by now? It's two in the morning for crying out loud!" Logan's cranky voice cut through the two's chatter.

It was long after Remy and Rogue finished their sandwiches when Logan chose appear at the kitchen's doorway in one of his muscle shirts and jeans.

"Ah swear, it's lahk he has this radar that tells him when Ahm talkin' to yah, _chere_." Remy bowed his head in a fake defeat, this without turning to look at the guy.

"He's right though. Ah'd better go." Rogue yawned.

"Alright." Well, he was feeling sleepy too now.

They parted ways upstairs at the vicinity of the bedrooms. All under the watchful eyes of the grumpy papa bear who escorted them.

- o -

**Notes:**

A bō (棒: ぼう) or kon, is a Japanese long staff weapon used in Japanese martial arts, in particular bōjutsu. (Source: Wikipedia)

Had to emphasize the Japanese part hence, the _Japanese __bō_. **Rolls eyes heavenward.** Like there's another kind of bō out there…

He he… Papa bear Logan… Has a nice ring to it…


	6. Chapter 5: The Talk

**Chapter 5: The Talk**

Friday night, before the anticipated date, Remy was again present at the gym since he couldn't sleep as his mind occupied thoughts of the said date.

He had already changed into martial arts ji bottoms, his bō in his hand, and was about to do his first position when he looked into the mirror in front of him and was surprised to see Logan's reflection behind his. Turning around, he dropped his bō and jumped a little.

"Yah scared me." Remy breathed.

"You know I've been hearing something around the mansion." Logan started.

Uh oh… This sounds like trouble. "What is it?"

"You ask Rogue out tomorrow?"

"Yes Ah did." Remy replied.

In the moment of silence that followed, Remy couldn't read Logan's face if the latter wanted to pummel him to the gym's floor or not.

One thing's for sure… He's scared the heck of the guy considering Logan's twice his size. Sure he can hold his own if Logan's his opponent but the question is for how long?

Suddenly, Logan's claws unsheathed and was pointed at Remy's face. Man the guy was fast!

"If you plan on doing something to her, just remember that I'm ready to slice and dice your ass." Logan said with an obvious growl.

Remy swallowed hard. "Nothin. Just dinner and a movie and then we'll come back here… Did yah forget that Ah can't touch her?" The last remark was intended to remind Logan of Rogue's power.

When Logan seemed satisfied, he sheathed his claws again. "You take care of her."

Finally, when Logan left the room was the time that Remy breathed in deep again.

What he didn't know was that Rogue saw and heard everything.

- o -

When Logan was far from the gym is when Rogue ambushed her father figure.

"Logan how dare you!"

The little girl marched right up to the guy.

"I'm just making sure he doesn't do anything stupid tomorrow." Logan answered while he turned to her.

"Lahk what? Kiss me? For cryin' out loud Logan! Ah knock out anyone who nudges mah bare shoulder with their finger! Ah don't think he has anything sleazy in mahnd!" Rogue crossed her arms while throwing daggers at Logan with her eyes.

"Rogue, I just wanted to make sure that you'll be okay alone with him. I don't want anything to happen to you while you and him are on a date." Logan said in a soft tone while placing his hands on her shoulders.

Honestly, she understood that he worries about her a lot.

Her anger subsided. "Ah'll be fahn okay? Yah've taught me enough tah be able tah defend mahself."

"That's just what I want to hear." Logan smiled.

- o -

**Notes:**

Did anybody notice that Rogue's accent disappears when she's mad? **At least in this fanfic.**

Sorry for the delay.


End file.
